wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kestrel's Choice
Do NOT copy this in any way or form! Kestrel was being chased. Of course, it HAD to be Scarlet and her two best guards. She only had two dragonets, but one had too much fire. Dragonets like those were killed because they were a danger to everyone. Flames licked at her tail and she beat her wings fast. She could hear the guards wings beat noisily behind her. They were closing in fast. The copper colored dragonet with the long curved horns was slowly getting warmer, but the pale red dragonet was cold. Her dark red wings ached, but she forced herself to keep flying. The trees below her were now tall and bright green, signaling they were getting closer to the Diamond Spray River. Suddenly, a weight dropped onto her back and forced her to the ground. She nearly squished both of her dragonets, but she shoved them out of the way just in time. There were a few thump thump thump's behind her and she heard Scarlet's silky voice. "Let her up. It's not like she's going to leave her dragonets behind." As soon as she was let up, she whipped around and snarled at Queen Scarlet. Scarlet smiled mockingly at her, orange scales glittering faintly in the morning light. "Why, if it isn't the great and powerful Kestrel." Kestrel glared at her. Scarlet's expression turned serious. She took a step towards Kestrel and her two dragonets. "You can keep one of the dragonets, but you will have to kill the other." Kestrel stared at her in surprise, before glaring again. "You're lying." Scarlet laughed, eyes glittering with amusement. "Why would I lie about this? Let me repeat myself. You can keep one of the dragonets if you kill the other one." Kestrel narrowed her eyes at the orange dragon in front of her. Maybe she isn't lying, she thought. She dug her talons into the hard dirt below her. If she wasn't lying, she could actually keep one of her two dragonets. "I'll keep the copper one." She picked up the cold pale red dragonet and turned around, walking to the deep and wide crevice behind them. The bright red guard moved out of the way. She would certainly feel guilt, probably for the rest of her life. But it was worth it, instead of killing both of the dragonets. She lifted the unconscious dragonet over the crevice and released him. She turned away, unable to watch her own dragonet that she caused the death of, fall. She turned to the queen. Scarlet's eyes glittered coldly, and she grinned. "I've changed my mind." Kestrel stared at her in shock. "You can't do that!" Scarlet growled at her. "I'm the queen. Of course I can. Now, kill the other dragonet, or I'll kill you both myself." Kestrel lunged forward, grabbing her dragonet. The guards tried to stop her, but crashed into each other and tumbled to the ground. Pain seared through her palms and she dropped the dragonet with a yelp. The dragonet's scales were smoking, and so was Kestrel's palm. The two guards behind her were untangling themselves quickly, and Scarlet had a look of outrage on her face. Kestrel leapt upwards, beating her wings to stay aloft. "Get her!" Scarlet shrieked. The guards started after her as soon as they were untangled. She turned around swiftly, darting away. She didn't care if Scarlet banished her from the Sky Kingdom, she just hoped that she didn't harm the dragonet. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions